The purpose of this project is to design and implement an electronic routing and database system that will improve the efficiency of the human subjects review process through: 1) making the application process more user-friendly for the investigator(s); 2) encouraging a more thorough review by the Institutional Review Board (IRB) members while shortening the turn around time; 3) improving the communication between the investigator(s) and the IRB; 4) providing additional security for the compliance review process, data storage and retrieval; 5) eliminating as much as possible the "human error" from the approval process by automating the submission, notification of approval, continuing review, project closure and review of the prerequisites before research accounts are opened; 6) providing additional education opportunities for the investigators, key personnel and support staff, 7) creating programs to evaluate the human subjects protection programs and link the compliance review process to administrative processes in the Office of Sponsored Programs Administration. The proposed system will have a web-based interface to a database that resides on a secure server. Communication throughout the process will be through this interface, e-mails, and, where regulated and necessary, through hard copies. This system will consist of the following modules: 1) principal investigator submission of the proposal/protocol; 2) scientific review; 3) IRB review; 4) modification; 5) continuing review and closure of a project; and 6) education of investigators and IRB members. Special attention is paid to system security, linkage with other administrative databases on campus, and assessment.